


him

by httpsigh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, and it's larry version, but only the trailer because i haven't actually seen the movie, happy ending don't worry!, it's based off the movie her, so harry falls in love with his home system voice named louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsigh/pseuds/httpsigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"it was an unusual love but it was love nevertheless."</p><p>or harry falls in love with louis without even seeing his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	him

It was new.

New technology.

New voices.

The voices, of course, had people behind them. They were no longer automated- meaning you could have full out conversations with them without any glitches or complications and no more weird accents and pronunciations. There were rumors that had spread about the voices being specifically chosen to fit perfectly with the owner. The voice were to fit perfectly so the owner wouldn't be to uninstall the system. Although the assistant voices always clicked with their owners, they were to stay strictly behind the screens of tablets, laptops, smartphone and TV's.

It was a windy afternoon when Harry Styles walks into the newly repaired Apple store, a bright smile on his face. Confidently, he marched to the front desk, "Hello, I'd like to get the home system 5."

"Will you be paying in cash or credit?" the woman behind the counter asks. She wears bright red lipstick which was obviously used to distract the public's eyes from the over sized mole a few inches away from her right eye. Her dark brown hair is tightly pulled into a bun as she continues to type in information. Harry notices the small tap her red acrylic nails made with every touch to the keyboard, trying his hardest not to cringe at the obnoxious sound.

"Credit," Harry grins, reaching into his wallet. He happily hands over his credit card and driver's license. The woman, her name tag read Valerie, finally looked away from her work. She snatches the items in Harry's hand and began to inspect them, most likely to see if they were valid or not. After a few moments, she looked back up, a smile finally showing on her face.

"Any preference of color, voice, age?"

"Someone around my age, I'm nineteen by the way, a bit older maybe, that's fine. And British too, preferably. The system in white please," Harry answers politely. the woman nodded and swiped harry's card, announcing the boy's total.

"So this comes to a total of $2,567.89, I assume you'll be paying in credit? Or you can do the monthly plan, I would be happy to set that up for you."

Harry thickly swallows, all his hard work was paying off but then again he was losing what he had earned by working overtime daily. He forces a smile on his face, though he's sure it appeared as more of a grimace, "I'll just pay everything in credit right now, thank you."

"These men," Valerie says, motioning to the group of men that had suddenly appeared behind Harry, "Will come home with you to set everything up. It should be done and set up to be used easily by the end of the day."

"Alright," Harry sighs, though his green eyes are filled with excitement, "Thank you."

"Come back if you find yourself unsatisfied or with any problems."

Harry only nods in response as he begins showing the group of men where he's parked. just as they reach the car, one of the men step towards harry. He's got warm chocolate eyes, glinted with caramel. 

"Hello, I'm Liam Payne, in charge of group 67 here," the man pauses, motioning to the small group of men behind him, "If you would just give us your home address, we would gladly begin the installation."

"Yes, of course," Harry smiles politely before rattling off his address. Liam thanks him before the men pile into the large van and drive off. Harry follows them, realizing he will have to let them in.

Luckily he cleaned his house.

Three hours later, Harry is sat on his living room couch, watching TV and munching on chips, when Liam comes in, "We've finished installing. I can explain it to you right now, if you'd like, or you can call when you're ready to start using the system."

"Now is perfect," Harry says, standing.

"Alright," Liam nods and begins to motion to the small white box attached to the wall, "This is the main control panel. It should listen to you wherever you are, including on your phone. This is where you can manage the general settings. If you have any questions, you can ask him and he will gladly answer them for you."

"Him?"

"Your assigned system voice is a male around your age and a British accent as you requested," Liam smiles, "Now, if you don't mind, I've got more installing to do but please, feel free to call if you encounter any problems."

"Alright, thank you," Harry bids Liam and the workers goodbye and then shuts the door.

"Hi," the new voice says, "I'm Louis."

Harry likes the new voice, it's high pitched and a bit hoarse but he loves it, "I'm Harry."

"Hello Harry, can I assist you with anything?"

"Do you think, we can be friends?" Harry shyly asks. Louis laughs and Harry wishes he could see the voice's face.

"I think we can, it may be a bit odd considering we won't ever see each other in person."

"Why not?"

"It's not allowed, I'm afraid," Louis sighs, "I've got strict orders to remain behind the system."

"Oh," Harry pouts, "All right then."

"What's your favorite color?"

"I like blue, it reminds me of the ocean and the beach I went to with my sister Gemma as a kid."

"What's Gemma like?"

"She's awful, always making fun of me because I'm the younger one but I love her anyways. I think she likes me too."

"I'm sure she does," Louis agrees. Harry can hear the smile in his voice.

"What's your favorite color?" Harry asks, drumming his fingers gently against the wall.

"Green. I don't like grass but for some odd reason I like the color of it," Louis says thoughtfully. Harry blushes when he realizes his own eyes are green. He doesn't mention it. Louis continues to talk, "It's almost six o'clock, shall I make something for dinner?"

"What did you have in mind?" Harry smiles.

"Chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash."

"We're very specific," Harry teases, "But that sounds lovely."

"It should be ready in ten minutes?"

"How fast can you cook?" Harry asks, amazed. Louis' laugh comes through the speakers and Harry thinks he's falling in love. It's a beautiful sound and he just wants to hear it over and over again.

"Well, since I'm technically a machine, I can cook fairly fast," Louis informs, "Way faster than a human can."

"How does that work, by the way," Harry plops onto his worn down couch.

"My voice is behind the system and I basically make everything happen. So if you asked for a glass of water, I would tell the program to start the water machine and at the same time, I would tell the kitchen system to get out a cup. Then I would mesh the programs so they work with each other and have the cup delivered to you, wherever you are in the house."

"Wow," Harry's mouth falls open, "And you can do that in a matter of minutes?"

"Matter of seconds, actually, it's part of the required abilities for the job."

"How'd you land behind the system?"

"Don't really know, I just woke up one day and thought I should be doing something with my life. Not just wasting it away in bed."

"Oh," Harry doesn't know what to say.

"So tell me about you, what do you do for a job?"

"I teach art," Harry blushes, "It's stupid, sorry."

"It's not stupid," Louis disagrees, "What grades do you teach?"

"Usually Grade 9, 10 and 11 but at times I get students who are about to graduate and need to fulfill their art credits."

"Do you like teaching art?"

"Yeah, yeah I do," Harry smiles, "They don't know how to do much but it's amazing to see how much they improve. It's amazing to see pure, raw talent, as well. There was this one student I had, five years ago I think... Anyways, this kid comes in on the first when I tell the students to draw someone who means a lot to them. I got mostly stick figures but this kid turns in a fucking masterpiece."

"What was it?" Louis asks, ignoring Harry's language. He's more interested in what Harry's student handed in.

"It was a girl, but she was beautiful. I'm not the straightest of the bunch but he captured such beauty it was amazing. Inked into her skin, by watercolor, was the pattern of the continents and made up the world. At the bottom, in ink, he had written, 'she's my world'. He no doubt got in A in my class."

"That's beautiful," Louis comments, his voice filled with awe, "Dinner's ready."

Harry's about to get up when he sees a plate of steaming food on a moving table headed his way, "I could have gotten up, you didn't have to do that."

"It's my pleasure," Harry can hear Louis smiling, "It's my job too."

Harry sends a few emails to far away friends, makes sure all the doors and windows are locked before returning to his warm bed. Louis asks if he needs anything else.

"Just you is fine," Harry says, blushing a bit at his word choice.

They spend the rest of the night talking about random things and for once, Harry has someone who can answer all of his stupid questions. They don't get mad either.

***

"Good morning, Haz," the voice is a nice one to wake up in Harry's opinion.

"Haz?" he groggily asks, his morning voice low and croaky.

"I googled nicknames for Harry and it was the only one that I thought was fun to say," Louis replies, "Do you want something for breakfast?"

"Good morning," Harry replies, late on the conversation, "Can you make pancakes? With chocolate chips?"

"Of course," Louis laughs, "Why not just plain pancakes."

"Plain pancakes are for plain people," Harry shrugs, stretching as he sits up in his bed. He looks around his room, rubbing his eyes groggily. After a moment or so, he forces himself out of bed and heads towards the kitchen, where a heavenly smell is coming from, "Smells great, Lou."

"Found it on some website," Louis responds, "Don't really know how it tastes... hopefully you don't die or anything."

"Nice to know you care about my safety," Harry teases, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I have to," Louis banters, "It's kind of my job."

"You would think with all the money I paid, I would get a decent and nice system," Harry mumbles to himself, eyes watching curiously as items move down the shelves and form into the batter of pancakes.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Harry says quickly.

"That's what I thought," Louis' voice is smug.

"Hopefully your pancakes aren't shit," Harry smiles cheekily.

"Technically, these aren't my pancakes," Louis replies, "They're the internet's."

"Fair enough," Harry looks eagerly at the plate of pancakes moving towards him. He doesn't hesitate to take a bite and makes a sound of pleasure, "The internet is wonderful."

"Well, it was mostly me," Louis says and Harry can somehow hear the smile in his voice, it's a beautiful sound, "I mean, I was the one who made them."

"No, the system did," Harry shoots back, his tone playful, "But alright Mr. Chef, you did take some part in this magnificent, wonderfully delicious pancakes."

"They're magically delicious," Louis hums.

"Remind me to get Lucky Charms next time I buy groceries," Harry says, forking another piece of of pancake into his mouth.

"Did you know I'm on your phone, if you have a smartphone?" Louis asks.

"Nope."

"Yeah, I just found out today. So now I'll be with you every step of the way, Harold," Louis cheers.

"Harold sounds like the name of sixty year old man who wears brown trousers and a matching sweater vest with those diamond patterns," Harry deadpans, frowning at the elderly name.

"For all I know, that's what you look like."

-

"What's the hokey pokey about?" Harry asks later than day, green eyes looking down at the floor.

"What do you mean?" Louis responds instantly, it wasn't as if he was waiting for Harry to ask him something, not all. Even if he was, he should be, it's part of his job.

"Well, the song goes you put your left arm in, you pull your left arm..." Harry hums, lazily doing the hand motions that go along with the song, "And then at the ending it says, that's what it's all about. So what's it about?"

"According to Urban Dictionary, the whole thing is a satanic ritual," Louis snorts, "Not sure if it's entirely true though."

"I don't trust Urban Dictionary," Harry comments, a smile teasing on his lips, "It's just a bunch of random people trying to mess with my understanding of the world."

"Don't think I'm nosy but I noticed you listen a lot to Marianas Trench," Louis says randomly, "I've never heard of them."

"My friend Niall showed them to me," Harry explains, "I haven't listened to all of their music but I really love the songs I've heard so far."

"You really like Ever After I'm guessing?" Louis is referring to the numerous times Harry has played the song, nearly a thousand times according to Louis' calculations. 

"Love love love it," Harry gushes, "It makes me so happy at this one part where there's a sound that happens in most of their songs. It's great."

"I listened to it a few times, wanted to see what they sound like," Louis confesses, praying Harry won't be upset Louis went through his music. He doesn't think he will but there's still a sliver of worry. Instead, it seems Harry is the nervous one. 

"Yeah?" Harry bites his lip, "Did you like it?"

"I think so," Louis laughs, humming out a line of the song, "I could be your perfect disaster."

"You could be my ever after," Harry finishes, red tinting his cheeks.

"Your ever after, huh?" Louis asks, a smug smile on his face.

"I'll be your perfect disaster," Harry replies, "There's this one song by them, Porcelain, it's great. And I just-I love it so much but it can make me cry which is why I don't listen to it all the time."

"What's it about?"

"In my opinion, I think it's about someone who's struggling with their problems and this someone who is singing, is telling them that they don't have to hide their pain from them, that they're there for them and it's okay to appear weak to them because they don't care."

"That is sad, it's sad but it's a nice concept I think," Louis agrees, "Maybe I'll listen to it."

"You better," Harry smiles, "I'm glad you like them. There's another song by them called Desperate Measures and it gets me going in the morning."

"Is that so?"

"It gives me life!" Harry exaggerates, jumping up and down to prove his point.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"What type of music do you listen to?"

"Ed Sheeran."

"Only him?" Harry raises his eyebrows.

"He's the best of the best, though I'm kind of getting into this one band, Marianas Trench," Louis jokes, "Maybe you've heard of them?"

"I used to know Ed, he was dating my friend but they broke up. Nice lad, I think I still have his number somewhere in my phone."

"You're lying," Louis gasps.

"I am not," Harry laughs, "Ask her! They met a bar and hooked up and then it led to something more... trust me I was so jealous because he would serenade her with songs and it was just beautiful and I would have given everything to be her."

"I'm guessing you're an Ed Sheeran fan as well from the way you talk about him," Louis chuckles, "It's as if the sun shines out of his ass."

"It pretty much does in Harry world."

-

"Gonna make a heartthrob out of me, just a bit of minor surgery, these desperate times call for desperate measures."

"I'll give you something to cry about, show some skin and we'll be cache, how could you let this get to desperate measures?" Harry sleepily sings, turning over so his voice was muffled by the pillow.

"This song is so about sex," Louis says, a giggle escaping, "What a naughty boy you are, Harold."

"I didn't say it wasn't," Harry hides his smile, though he's not sure why as Louis can't see it, "Lou, what do you look like?"

"I've got blue eyes," Louis responds, "But that's about all that's interesting about me."

"Are you blonde?"

"God no," Louis laughs, "I've been told a few times, mostly by my mother, that I look like an older version of Peter Pan if that helps."

"Does that make me Wendy?" Harry jokes, "I don't think I've ever actually seen the entire film of Peter Pan..."

"What?" Louis nearly shrieks, "You haven't seen the ending?"

"Nope."

"How can you live with yourself?"

"Who knows," Harry shrugs. 

"What about you? What do you look like?"

"I've got green eyes and brown hair. It used to be curly but since it's longer, it's less curly now."

"So I looked it up and Marianas Trench is coming into town next weekend, which I thought was perfect and somehow I hacked the system, don't tell anyone about that, and got the tickets for $30."

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god," Harry squeals, jumping out of bed and running to hug the wall, "I'm hugging the wall right now so it's kind of like I'm hugging you as a thanks."

"No problem, Harold," Louis chuckles, "I expect to be listening through your phone."

"Why didn't you buy a ticket for yourself, we could have met up?" Harry pouts.

"You know I can't do that," Louis answers quietly, "It's against the rules."

-

"Louis this is fucking amazing!" Harry screams before singing along with the lyrics, "I know, I never it make it easy, it's easier to disappear!"

"I'm glad you love it," Louis says fondly, though Harry can't hear him over the roar of the crowd. The next two hours are nearly pure static for Louis' ears but he wouldn't miss it for the world- as cheesy as that sounds. 

Finally the concert comes to an end and Harry is moving out of the small stadium, his phone clutched tightly in his hand, "Thank you so much for this, it was great!"

"From what I heard, I could tell," Louis smiles, thankful Harry enjoyed the concert. 

"I haven't done something like this in a while," Harry sighs, finally winding down, "I haven't been this happy in a while either, so thank you for that."

"I'm glad I could help," Louis says softly, his brain wondering what problems Harry had faced in life, "And Haz, if you're ever feeling sad again, I'm here for you."

"Thank you, it's all I seem to be doing tonight," Harry laughs and Louis wishes he could listen to the sound on repeat. 

-

"Harry, you've got friends right?" Louis nervously asks. It's dark out but Harry is somehow awake, staring blankly at the ceiling above him.

"Yeah," he whispers, "I think I do. I just don't socialize as much as I used to."

"Why'd you stop?"

"Went through some stuff," Harry forces out.

"When do you think you're going to start seeing someone again?"

"What?"

"I saw in an email you were trying to stop your friend from signing you up for a dating website."

"You're kind of nosy," Harry laughs, his mouth formed into smile, "But I don't think it'll be for a while."

"What happened?"

"Divorce," Harry replies.

"But you're only nineteen?"

"Married straight out of high school, I though he was it, you know? We both thought it was going to work out perfectly."

"What happened?"

"We found out we were turning into different people and we were growing but not with each other anymore. It was for the best really," Harry sighs. Louis isn't convinced but he chooses not to press the matter. 

"How long were you married for?"

"Only a few months," Harry snorts, "Luckily, we didn't have a big wedding. Went to Vegas and got married there, it was quite romantic actually."

"What's it like being married?" Louis wonders.

"It's like sharing your life with someone, they're always there and that can be a good thing or a bad thing," Harry pauses, "I think that's why it's so hard to move on after because they were such a big part of your life, so involved."

"Don't dwell on the past, Harry, it'll catch up to your future and then you'll be stuck."

"I'm trying here," Harry defends, "You're the one who brought it up."

"Do you still believe in love?"

"I'm not sure," Harry says quietly, pondering for a moment, "I think there's a reason I've only ever seen it in books or movies. Maybe it can't live anywhere else."

-

"They hate me," Harry groans loudly, slamming the door shut behind himself. He drops his leather book bag to the ground and runs a hand through his hair.

"Who does?" Louis asks, worry filling his voice. Harry grunts as he plops onto the couch, nervously biting his lip. Louis repeats his question, "Who does?"

"My students, they think I'm weird."

"You're unique," Louis states, "And that's a good thing."

"I don't want to be different, I want to fit in," Harry responds, his voice child-like, "I just want them to like me."

"Not everyone will like you, Haz, but then that's their loss," Louis tries to comfort, "You're perfect just the way you are."

"No I'm not," Harry shakes his head, "They think I'm trying to hard to be cool or whatever but I couldn't be cool if someone even showed me how."

"You are cool."

"No," Harry shoots back, voice shaking, "I'm not. I'm a loser who lives on his own after a failed marriage that barely lasted eight months. Who the hell thinks that's cool?"

"That doesn't matter," Louis says shyly, "You're a good person, Harry, a whole new level of charmer. You're sweet and care about others, even though you don't always show it, I can tell about the way you talk about them. Who cares what a group of sixteen year olds thinks anyways?"

"Sixteen and seventeen," Harry corrects quietly, twirling his fingers in his lap. He thinks of the many faces in his dirty classroom, watching he as he tries to clean up a bottle of paint that spilled, watching him as he stutters to give in instructions. He used to be confident when he taught, but for some reason he's not anymore and he's frustrated. Louis' warm tone snaps Harry out of his thoughts.

"Fine, who cares what they think? They're going to graduate and either forget you or realize how dumb they were to criticize an art teacher who really hasn't done anything to them."

"But why do they hate me?" Harry asks, "If I haven't done anything to them, like you said."

"People are stupid, Haz, and sometimes they hate people for no valid reasons. But you know what?" Louis says, his voice soft and caring. Harry looks up at the ceiling, letting a single tear fall. He really should stop caring what other people think of him.

"What?" he croaks, green eyes blinking rapidly. There's silence through out the house for a moment before Louis whispers something quietly.

"Life keeps going."

-

"Do you think the world will eventually come to an end?" Harry asks. It's another sleepless night but the stars are shining high in the sky and he's content watching them from his bedroom window.

"Do you ever sleep?" Louis responds sleepily.

"Sleep is for the weak," Harry smiles, "And sounds like you were sleeping on the job."

"I would never," Louis gaps, though Harry knows he's kidding.

"Answer my question," Harry prompts.

"Depends," the system says, "I think the planet we live on has an expiration date, everything does, but humans have this need to survive and I think that'll show when it's almost time for this planet to die out. We'll find a way to make it, maybe live on another planet or something but they'll find a way."

"The sun's going to burn the Earth isn't it?"

"I would look it up but I don't really want to know myself, I just want to imagine there being a place for us, a new home, to go to when it's time."

"Do you wonder a lot?" Harry asks, "Like about random things, things that may not always matter."

"I want to learn everything about everything," Louis gushes, "I want to know why some stars shine brighter than others and why some of the galaxy is hidden away in the souls of humans on this tiny, rotating planet in the middle of nowhere. I want to know why the sky is a new canvas every evening when the sun is setting."

"Me too," Harry responds quietly, "Me too."

"One day, Haz, I'll be able to answer all your questions."

"I'll be waiting," Harry hums.

-

"What's your favorite food?"

"I like pasta, a lot," Louis says instantly.

"I was supposed to have a pasta party but I forget who with," Harry responds, racking his mind for a name but none comes to mind.

"Pasta party?"

"Like, we eat a bunch of types of pasta and that's it."

"Me. Make it with me."

"Okay," Harry laughs, "We'll have a pasta party but the one exception to the pasta only rule is that we're making spaghetti tacos."

"Like from iCarly?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted to try them."

"How much pasta do you even have?" Louis asks as Harry begins to get up.

"None, but that's why we're going to go buy some."

-

"Harry, we're friends right?"

"Of course, the best of friends," Harry sleepily mumbles, forcing his eyes open.

"Do you think that's normal?" Louis asks, unsure. It's definitely not morning as the entire room is dark, vacant from any sunlight but that doesn't stop either boy from continuing to the conversation. 

"Maybe not. But it's okay to not be normal, you said it's okay."

"But maybe this- this isn't supposed to happen," Louis stutters, trying to gather his thoughts and put them into words, "I'm just supposed to do what you want, that's my job, that's all I'm supposed to do."

"And I want you to be my friend," Harry nods, "That's what you've done."

"We aren't supposed to see each other in real life."

"We haven't."

"But-but," Louis takes a deep breath, "What if I want to?"

"System shutting down," says a feminine voice, definitely automated unlike Louis' soft voice, "System shutting down."

"Lou?" Harry sits up, eyes wide in panic. There is no response other than they feminine voice. Harry scrambles out of bed, rushing to the main control panel. On the screen, a red warning sign flashes.

'I'm sorry.'

Not caring what time it is, Harry calls the Apple support line. No one answers.

-

"What seems to be the problem?" Liam asks, walking into the house. It's early in the morning but Harry never went back to bed. There are purple bags sitting beneath his green eyes and his eyelids are beginning to droop only for him to force them back open.

"The system shut down," Harry grumbles, pointing towards the small screen in the wall.

"Has this ever happened before?"

"No," Harry shakes his head.

"Usually it happens because something in the system wasn't working right and it could potentially be a danger to you," Liam explains, tapping away on the control panel. Harry knows there was nothing wrong, he knows Louis did this on purpose. After a few moments, Liam takes a step back and few beeping noises are heard before it's quiet again, "Alright, I think that should fix it, but if it happens again, feel free to call."

"Will I have the same person?" Harry instantly asks, standing up.

"Person?" Liam raises an eyebrow.

"I mean voice," Harry nervously responds, mentally groaning at his slip up. He hopes Liam doesn't think anything of it. 

"Yeah, you should," Liam looks at him suspiciously but doesn't say anything. He bids Harry a goodbye before showing himself out.

-

"Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Harry says flatly. 

"You seem to know why I did," Louis responds, voice clipped.

"I want to hear you say it."

"What would you do if I was there right now? In the room with you?"

"Kiss you," Harry wants to say but doesn't, instead he stays quiet. Time seems to freeze and Harry doesn't know what else he can say. Another moment passes before Louis interrupts the silence. 

"Your answer should be nothing," Louis sighs, "Because it's never going to happen and that's why I did it."

-

"I just want to touch you," Harry groans into his pillow. He doesn't mean it sexually. Harry wants to be able to hug Louis, he wants to be able to feel if his skin is smooth or soft, see it if it's clear or splattered with freckles. 

Louis voice is raspy when he says, "How would you touch me?"

Harry blushes when he realized what he's sad out loud, "You weren't meant to hear that."

"How would you touch me?" Louis repeats. 

"I would," Harry licks his lips, the atmosphere in the room slowly becomes tense, "I want to- like to see what you like. Want to see how your skin feels, see what it looks like."

It's quiet in the house after that and Harry doesn't ask for help, Louis doesn't offer any. 

-

"Hazza!" a voice cheers when Harry answer his door in boxers, sleepily rubbing his eyes. 

"Wh-Hi?" Harry yawns, stepping to the side when he sees it's Niall, "What are you doing here so early?"

"It's nearly four in the after noon dipshit," Niall laughs, walking into the kitchen, "What time did you go to bed?"

"Took a nap," Harry responds, following Niall, "Don't you have class today?"

"You seem eager to get rid of me," Niall teases.

"No," Harry shakes his head, smiling, "You just haven't visited for a while."

"Well that's what happens when you tell me to fuck off and then don't speak to me," Niall rolls his eyes.

"I was drunk!" Harry weakly defends, cringing. 

"Yeah, yeah, I figured you needed space."

"Haz," Louis' voice fills the room, "You awake?"

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Niall's eyes are wide in surprise, "Are you back on the dating market?"

"No," Harry chuckles, "That's Lou. And yeah, I'm awake."

"Lou?"

"Who's that?" Louis asks.

"Lou, this is Niall, Niall that is Lou."

"Where is he?" Niall looks around, chuckling, "I don't bite, you can come out and say hi."

"Of course not, sir," Louis says automatically.

"He's the- he's kind of the system."

"Oh," Niall tries to sound normal but his voice waivers, "Harry, why don't we get some McDonald's yeah?"

"I'm actually okay here," Harry responds nervously, picking at the frayed hem of his tee shirt. Niall shoots him a look, raising an eye brow that implies Harry doesn't have a choice. Harry sighs, "Alright, fine."

"Great," Niall tightly smiles, "It's on me, Hazza. Better get going then."

"Goodbye, have a lovely evening," Louis says politely. Harry opens his mouth to say something but Niall is dragging him quickly out the door before he can even make sound. 

The car ride is quiet until Niall turns on the radio, allowing it to fill the car and save the both of them from an awkward conversation. When he finally pull out up to the McDonald's, he takes a big breath and waits for Harry before ordering his drink and burger. Their order takes a few minutes but it isn't long before the both of them are sat in the corner. 

"Harry, you know you can't be doing this," Niall says, tone hushed before taking a sip of his coffee, "You shouldn't be doing this. It's not- it's not right, it isn't allowed."

"We're just friends," Harry tries but Niall shakes his head, clearly not willing to hear any of Harry's explanation. 

"You're not even supposed to know his name. He has a fucking nickname for you! And you for him!" 

"I know," Harry bites his lip, "I can't help it, it just kind of happened."

"When did you meet him?"

"About a month ago," Harry says, "Not really sure exactly when actually."

"What's his name? I figure it's not Lou."

"Louis, his name is Louis."

"Harry," Niall's blue eyes are filled with worry, "Your eyes..."

"What about them?"

"You have that look in your eye when you talk about him."

"What look?"

"The look you had when you were with Troy," Niall says quietly, "The look you have when you're falling, and Haz, I think you're falling fast."

"I've only known him for a month!"

"Love has no interest in time."

-

"How was it?"

"How was what?" Harry sets down his book, looking up. The lamp light has dimmed a bit and Harry makes a mental note to buy a new light bulb next time he goes shopping. 

"McDonald's."

"It was okay," Harry answer vaguely, not wanting to let Louis know they talked about him. Then he would ask why and eventually it would lead to Louis knowing Harry may have a small crush on him. He doesn't answer any more of Louis' questions and pretends to be asleep until Louis takes the hint and stops asking.

-

"Hello, Haz," Louis greets in the morning.

"What do you want?" Harry grumbles, his words slurring together. If his right hand, he clutches an nearly empty bottle of jack and doesn't hesitate to force himself to take another shot, quickly finishing the drink. A few empty beer bottles litter the floor and Harry's room is a mess but Louis can't see that. 

"Oh," Louis sounds hurt but Harry's too drunk to care, "Did you not go to sleep?"

"What do you think?" Harry snaps. 

"Don't you have class today? It's Monday," Louis changes the topic. 

"Fuck off," Harry laughs, "I don't want to go, they'll be okay without me."

"They need you," Louis ignores Harry's beginning words.

"I don't need anyone and I definitely don't need you."

"Harry-"

"I said," Harry grunts, "Fuck. Off." 

-

"Do you want some pain killers?" Louis hesitantly asks, knowing Harry will have a massive hangover from his drinking session earlier.

"No thanks," Harry groans, clicking open his phone. He cringes at the bright light and immediately turns down the brightness. When Harry sees the time, his eyes fly open. He's missed work and has four missed calls from his boss. 

"Do you need anything?" 

"No," Harry says, voice quiet.Louis doesn't bother him for the rest of the night. 

-

"I could have done that for you," Louis tries when he notices Harry's in the kitchen, making himself a bowl of cereal, "I'm supposed to, it's my job you know."

"I know," Harry says, emotionless, "But it's okay."

"Do you want me to do anything?"

"No, I'm all good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

\- 

"Harry, I don't know what I did, or if I did anything wrong, but you've changed," Louis voice trembles, "You're cold and distant. And if you want to me go away, if you want me to stop being your friend, I will."

"I-I don't want that," Harry whispers, licking his lips quickly, "I really don't want that."

"Then what's wrong?" Louis sounds desperate but he can't find it in himself to care because it's what he is.

"What we have, whatever it is, it's not- it's not normal. I know that and I think you do too."

"We've never been normal," Louis tries to say firmly but he sounds unsure.

"It's not supposed to be like, we aren't even supposed to be friends!" Harry runs a hand through his messy hair, his volume increasing. 

"People won't find out, okay? We'll keep our friendship a secret."

"What if I want more than a friendship?" Harry mumbles.

"What was that?" Louis asks, unable to hear Harry's now quiet voice.

"Nothing," Harry shakes his head. 

-

"Harry?" a new voice calls out, slowly shutting the door. 

"Who are you?" Louis demands, preparing to set off the alarm.

"Niall," the blonde boy sighs, "I'm Niall."

"Harry's not home at the moment."

"You don't have to act all formal around me, Harry's told me about you two."

"That was supposed to be-"

"A secret? Harry's not very good with those, not after I made him promise not to bottle anything up anymore."

"Do you think-do you think you could tell me about that?" Louis doesn't know how to ask without sounds nosy.

"I'm guessing you want to learn about Troy, in other words, Harry's past relationship?"

"Yeah," Louis whispers.

"Troy was... he was nice, he seemed nice. Hell, he had half the school in love with him and Harry was just another lovesick puppy lost in the sea of students. But something about him stood out to Troy and next thing you know, Troy's asking for Harry's phone number, then they go on a date and then they're dating and next celebrating a whole year together. Of course, Harry was a naive little junior and couldn't believe he was dating Troy, a senior on the football team. In my opinion, they were cute together but something was off about Troy."

"Off?"

"He always seemed to snap at Harry, whether it be Harry forgot a straw for Troy's soda or he dropped his books in a crowded hallway, Troy was always scolding him. But I didn't want to ruin Harry's happiness so I kept my lips shut. Once Troy had graduated and Harry was a senior, Harry runs up to me and announces he's moving in with Troy. I was surprised, I mean the kid was barely legal and he was already going to be living away from home. But his mum was fine with it, so why shouldn't I be?"

"They lived together?" Louis asks.

"Yeah. They seemed to enjoy until it was mid school year and midterms were coming and all everyone did was study and review. Harry shows up later one morning, he had clearly just woken up. No one but me notices, the small bruises on his arm. I still didn't say anything. Slowly, Harry slipped away. He was quiet and rarely went out with his friends. He didn't think anyone noticed the bruises and scratches that littered his body, marking his pale skin."

"T-Troy did that to him?" Louis' voice trembles, he sounds horrified, "What did Harry do to get away?"

"Nothing, he did nothing," Niall says numbly, "He was convinced Troy loved him and he loved Troy. When they got married, to say I was shocked was an understatement. I spent an entire month trying to convince Harry to back out but he had already done it and they were married and there was nothing I could do."

"But they got divorced?"

"They didn't really get divorced, Louis," Niall responds lowly, his voice shrinking, "Troy left Harry without a single word of explanation. And that was that. That was the end of it."

"Is-is he okay now?"

"I think he's getting there, he's definitely in a better place than he was a few months ago."

"How bad was he then?"

"I picked him up off the side of the road, tripping over his own two feet and mumbling about how he wanted to die. He drank nearly four bottle of jack a day and always smoked at least one pack of cigarettes every two days. He was bad."

"I didn't-"

"Lou?" Harry's innocent voice calls out. Niall's eyes widen.

"Harry?"

"Niall? What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you?" Niall shrugs.

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long, just been chatting with Lou, here?"

"Louis?" Harry asks.

"Yeah?" Louis replies, trying to ignore all that he's learned about the boy with the beautiful voice. 

"What did you guys talk about?" Harry's green eyes look at Niall suspiciously. Niall bites his lip and looks away, he's never been a good liar. Harry has always been able to see right through him. Harry repeats his question, this time with more force, "What did you guys talk about?"

"He knows about Troy, Harry," Niall admits quietly. 

"He's always known about him," Harry's brow furrows, "I told him."

"He knows the truth about Troy," Niall corrects, "A divorce, Harry? You're going to call what he did to you a divorce?"

"He didn't do anything to me," Harry's voice is weak. 

"Harry Styles," Niall nearly screams, "He beat you unconscious so don't you dare say he didn't do anything to you." 

"Harry, you must be tired," Louis interrupts, feeling helpless behind the screen, "Maybe we should finish this conversation some other time. 

"He didn't do anything to me!" Harry cries, "He didn't hurt me! He loved me!"

"No he doesn't! He never did," Niall says just as loud, "He left you!"

"God," Harry runs a hand over his face, "I know! Don't you think I fucking know he left me? I know he left! I know! I know he's gone and I'm trying to hard to be okay with that."

"You can start by realizing the truth," Niall murmurs softly. 

"He loved me, he did," Harry says to himself, "He doesn't anymore, I know that, he wouldn't have left if he did. But he did love me at some point. At some point what we had was love."

"At some point, but he doesn't anymore. He hasn't for a while."

"Why did you tell him?"

"I-I-" Niall can't think of an explanation, Louis asked and he figured Louis had the right to know.

"You said I couldn't do this, you said this wasn't right but telling him my past, my secrets won't help it stop," Harry accuses, "So why would you tell him?"

"I think he loves you, Haz," Niall whispers quietly but Louis hears it anyways. He doesn't say anything because it isn't exactly wrong, "I think he loves you the way you love him. The way Troy should have loved you."

"You know this can't be happening," Louis voice fill the house causing both boys to look down, "This isn't allowed. They'll take me away."

"Then no one will find out because we won't tell anyone."

Louis wants to be optimistic, he wants to believe their love can be kept a secret be he knows no secret can be kept forever and someone will find out eventually but he doesn't say that. Instead he says, "Okay."

-

"I love you, Lou," Harry smiles, his eyes dazed with happiness. 

"Someone will hear you!" Louis scolds.

"So? Let them."

"You're drunk again aren't you?"

"No," Harry laughs, "Just a little bit. But it helps me relax and besides, did you know I love you?"

"You've told me," Louis chuckles, "And I love you too, Haz."

"That's wrong," a man grunts beside Harry, "The love you have for that system is wrong and you'll go to hell for it."

"Why's it wrong?" Harry's words drag out. He leans closer to the man, who then shrugs away, disgust filling his dark brown eyes.

"Don't touch me," he spits, "The love you have is wrong! And you'll pay in hell for it!"

"Well he wasn't very nice," Harry pouts.

"He does have a point, you know," Louis answers quietly. 

"What? That our love is wrong?"

"I wouldn't say wrong, just not as accepted, not seen as the normal."

"Why?"

"That's just the way the world works isn't it?"

-

"I matter to you right?" Harry asks, it's nighttime. 

"You mean so much to me," Louis responds, sleepiness blurring his words together. 

"Why do I matter?"

"Because people care about you."

"But why do people care about me, of all people."

"I have this theory, that people begin to care with the more they know. The closer you become to someone, the more you learn about this person, the more you care."

"Okay."

"Are you okay Harry?"

"I think I will be one day."

"You will, I promise."

"No, don't do that."

"Promise?"

"Promises will always be broken and I don't want you to be one of them."

"Okay."

-

"Your love is wrong! It's an abomination!" an angry voice yells, banging on Harry's front door. Harry shoots up from his bed, startled by the loud noise. He rubs his eyes to see the sun is shining brightly outside his window. 

"Lou? Who is that?" Harry yawns, rolling out of bed. 

"Some angry man, been screaming for the past ten minutes," Louis tries to say casually but Harry can sense the worry in his voice. 

"What is he talking about?"Harry asks, walking towards the kitchen. He was hungry and he wasn't going to let some crazy man stop him from eating. 

"Someone found out," Louis says quietly, "I don't know how but the man outside knows about us and how we feel about each other.And I don't think he's very happy."

"Oh," Harry stops mid-step; he isn't very hungry anymore. 

"There's more people out there just like him, you know. There are people who think what we are is disgusting."

"What do we do?"

"I called the police, just pretend you know nothing about me except for that I work for you. They'll interview you but you haven't done anything wrong."

"I fell in love with you, didn't I?" Harry freezes when he realizes what he's just admitted. It's quiet for a moment and Harry prays he didn't mess everything up. 

"We're both guilty," Louis admits and Harry can hear the smile in his voice, "But let's pretend we're not."

-

"Do you know this man?" the police officer motions to the struggling man being held by two officers. The man is old, his brown hair beginning to turn a grey color. There are wrinkles on his skin and dark freckles on his face. He wears big, thick framed glasses and continues to shout insults.

"It's wrong and you're going to hell! Officers, let me go and put him in custody! He's the one breaking the law!" the man screams, cold eyes glaring at Harry from afar. 

"No," Harry finally looks away and shakes his head, "I've never seen him before."

"Are you aware of his allegations towards you?" the officers begins to write things down in a small, leather note pad. He then glances back up to Harry, it looks as if he's inspecting Harry. 

"Somewhat, not exactly what they are."

"Mr. Henderson believes you are in some form of a relationship with your home system."

Harry tries not to blush but when it's said like that, it makes Harry's life seem a bit- well seem a bit sad. But he doesn't think about it too much, "I see."

"You are aware that under the law, such relationships are not legal and you will be charged if the allegations made by Mr. Henderson are true?"

"Yes sir," Harry tightly smiles, not wanting to dwell on what could potentially happen to Louis and him, "Is that all then?"

"Would you like to press charges?" the officers asks, "You would have to come down to station if you would like, there are a few forms to fill out but it shouldn't be that much of a hassle." 

"No, it's alright, I reckon we all have our own problems," Harry nervously laughs, "I just hope he doesn't bother me again."

"If he does, you can file for a restraining order," the police man suggest.

"I may have to," Harry sighs, shoving his hands into his hoodie pocket. 

"Alright, thank you for your time."

"Thank you," Harry says, closing the door. He waits until the cops take away the angered man and disappear from his eyesight before he says, "Lou? They're gone now."

"This was a bad idea, wasn't it?"

"Don't do this," Harry pleads, "We've made it to here, haven't we?"

"I'm not going to break up with you, I'm just saying, we really have signed up for a challenge."

"I'm not one to back down from a challenge," Harry jokes.

"You wouldn't even like a tree when I dared you," Louis snorts, "Don't even try."

"Here I was thinking you would be nice to me because I'm your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Louis asks.

"Yeah," Harry blushes, "I mean, only if you're okay with that. I know we haven't even been on any dates and I don't even know what you look like but-"

"It's okay, I love the sound of that, that title," Louis interrupts, "And besides, just because you're my boyfriend, doesn't get you any special treatment. I'm only mean because I like you."

"You're strange."

"But you love me."

"I do," Harry smiles, "I do."

-

"What did your boss say when you missed work that one time?"

"When?" Harry sets down his pencil. He finds it hard to concentrate when Louis speaks to him but he'll do anything to hear the lovely voice. 

"When you were getting drunk," Louis responds quietly.

"Just gave me a warning but said he understood when I told him I had a family emergency. I felt bad for lying, of course, but I need this job."

"It is what it is," Louis sighs. 

"I think that's the way the world works," Harry ponders, "Everyone does what they have to, some hate, some love. And some love is bad, some love is good to people. There's nothing we can do to really change it because everyone sees everything differently. It is what it is."

"Doesn't mean you should settle," Louis counters, "You should go for the best because everyone deserves that."

"Not everyone," Harry says quietly, he's not sure if Louis heard him. If he did, he doesn't say anything and Harry is grateful for that. He continues to sketch out a face with blue eyes and a slight resemblance to Peter Pan. 

-

"How do you think of me?" Harry asks, looking up at his ceiling. It's always nighttime when he asks his questions but Louis never does anything but answer them when he can. 

"I think of you in colors that don't exist."

"What?"

"I think of you in a beautiful shade of something so beautiful I can't even put into words, it's a feeling. It's a colored feeling if that makes sense. It's something so great, you can only feel it and think of the color but are unable to voice it."

"That was beautiful," Harry comments, "It's one of your poetic nights, isn't it?"

"I think so," Louis laughs. 

"Shall I just ask questions to get your mind going?" Harry smiles. He finally gathers to ask a question he's been dying to ask but his smile is gone, "Who was your first heart break?"

"When I was little, my parents argued a lot but I thought that was normal and it is, everyone argues because they don't always agree. But this was different, they were always arguing. And it was over stupid things. Something shifted and then all the argument were about me: who was taking me where, who was paying for this, who was paying for that and I felt like such a burden. But I was only seven so I was able to easily forget everything when I saw a new game or toy in the my room."

Harry doesn't say anything so Louis continues, "My dad took me to the zoo one day, told me we were going to look at the monkeys. I even woke up early that morning so we could spend all day there. He bought be balloons and even a plush toy, he never did that but I didn't think anything of it. We stayed by the monkeys, I was so happy, I was in paradise. And then he crouches down and tells me he's going somewhere, but he'll be right back. Asks me if I think I'll be okay."

From the tremble in Louis' voice, Harry can tell Louis is fighting with every fiber in his body to not cry, "I nod and tell him I'm a big boy because I didn't need to hold his hand anymore to cross the street and I could count to twenty easily and that's what big boys do. But he doesn't come back. He doesn't come back after an hour, or two. But I'm a big boy and big boys can get home by themselves. So I do. I figure he went home without me. The door is locked though so he didn't go home. He doesn't come home that night and I remember wondering why my mother spent the night crying herself to sleep. The next day, she told me my dad had left and he wouldn't be coming back. That was the last I ever saw of him and then I began to wonder if love was even real. That's when I think a heart has truly been broken, when it begins to wonder if it every felt anything at all, anything real." 

"When I'm feeling depressed," Harry licks his lips, "It's like the whole world is filled with evil and it's all I can see."

"When we were children, the world seemed like a magical place. A home for dreams and a factory of wishes. The world was beautiful. The flowers bloomed in the spring, bringing along masses of green for play time. But as we grew, the beauty began to fade. We no longer adored the flowers, instead we stayed indoors, trapping ourselves in our minds. We no longer saw the world as a colorful place. The world was a grey, filled with evils that lurked within the kindest hearts. Souls began to be destroyed. Our innocent children ceased to exist, replaced with torturous minds and cruel images. We began to chase after the impossible. We began to chase after perfection."

"Did you make that up?" Harry asks, astonished by the thoughts in Louis' mind.

"It was my mum's suicide note," Louis says quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"I am too."

"Do you ever think," Harry hesitantly pauses, biting his lip, "That life isn't for you?" 

"I think life isn't for certain people, life is for the strongest of strong and I think everyone has that potential. I think life is for you, Haz, as much as you think it isn't."

-

"Harry!" Louis' shrill voice fills the house, "Harry wake up! You need to wake up!"

"Why? Was wrong?" Harry sleepily say but he begins to cough and notices it's too hot in his room. Did Louis crank up the heater? 

"Harry, the house is on fire, you need to get out of here."

"What?" Harry's eyes widen and he rushes out of bed to find a pair of shoes. 

"The house is on fire!"

"How? What happened?"

"I don't know! I don't know!" Louis frantically yells, "I tried to put it out but by the time I realized what was happening, it was too late. I'm so sorry, Harry, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have been paying attention."

"It's not your fault," Harry coughs, "You didn't set the fire." 

"But I should have put it out. I already called the firemen, they should be here any minute. You just need to get out of here so I can know you're safe."

Harry begins to feel weak but he realizes if his house is being destroyed, his home system is too, "Lou, what's going to happen to you?"

"I'll be back for you, pretty boy," Louis responds quickly, "I'll be here for you, yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry says weakly.

"Harry, get out. You need to get out!"

"I feel tired," Harry continues to cough, unable to get an entire sentence out. Louis' worried voice comes from the small speakers through out the house. He's interrupted numerous times by the sounds of systems crashing, one by one. 

"Harry, c'mon, you can do this. Get outside for me, yeah?"

"I know I don't know a lot of things in my life. I don't know what I want to be, where I want to go in life. But I do know one thing," at this point, Harry is close to tears and is still coughing. He covers his mouth as he speaks in attempt to block out anymore smoke from entering his lungs. As he continues to speak, the glitches are becoming louder and louder and he's not even sure Louis is listening anymore, "I know I love you."

"I love you too," Louis' watery voice comes through, nearly washed away by static. 

"You know, I never got to kiss you."

"I don't really think you'll ever be able to," Louis tries to laugh but he can't go through with it. Someone is pulling Harry away and he's trying to fight but his body is tired and the smell of smoke is really making him feel sick.

He gives up. 

-

"Mr. Styles, hello, I am Officer Watson," the man says politely, "I was the officer assigned to your case and I am here to inform the man behind the fire has been caught."

"Did he say why he did it?"

"He was under the impression you were in a relationship with your home system and was strongly against that."

"Will he been sent to prison?"

"He will," Officer Watson nods, "The court dates will be set up with you through email."

"Whats there to discuss? He caused the fire, he pays for the damage and time for his crime."

"If it only it were that simple," the man chuckles, "The jury needs to be presented evidence and convinced that he was fully aware of the harm of his actions."

"What's his name?" 

"Ellory Wood," Officer Watson responds, "He was the man who was banging on your door a few weeks prior."

"I see," Harry hums, "Is that the end of that, then?"

"Nearly, just the court dates and then you're free."

"Okay, do you have my email or should I give it to you?"

"We have it, we are the police after all," the officer jokes.

"Okay," Harry stands, "Thank you for everything."

"It's my job."

Harry thinks of Louis the entire ride to the hotel. 

-

"This is your new home system," Liam smiles warmly, "I'm sorry about your home." 

It's been a week since the large fire and Harry was forced to move to a smaller house but it was still nice. He finally had time to call Apple and have them install the system back in.

"I'll live," Harry shrugs, "Liam, do you think it's possible to get the same voice I had last time?"

"He meant a lot to you, didn't he?"

"What do you mean?"

"I knew it since the day you called the voice a person, I knew it was something more."

"I loved him."

"I tried, Harry, I really did. I searched for him but he didn't show up. There's two reasons why that can happen. He either quit his job or he's working for someone else."

"Oh," Harry feels as if he's been punched in the stomach, "Okay, thank you anyways." 

"I'm sorry for everything, mate," Liam claps a hand on Harry's shoulder, "But you'll find life has a twisted way of working fate."

-

Harry walks into the small coffee shop, his jacket wrapped tightly around him to protect him from the harsh cold outside. Looking around, Harry finds the place is fairly empty but he finds the coffee shop is best in moments like this. He's about to sit down when he hears it.

"Hello, can I please get a hot cocoa and croissant?"

Harry whips his head towards the line for ordering and sees a man with icy blue eyes and unusual resemblance to Peter Pan. Harry finds himself asking, "Louis?"

The man quickly glances at Harry and freezes. His mouth falls slightly open, "Harry?"

It happens within a matter of seconds and before Harry knows what's happening, he feels lips against his own. Louis pulls away after a moment, "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too," Harry smiles, pressing his lips against Louis', "Love you so fucking much."

And life was funny like that.

It plucks people out of your life only for you to find them in the place you'd least expect it. But Harry didn't really care, he didn't care about anything because he had _him_.


End file.
